facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Puerto Chacabuco
The Battle of Puerto Chacabuco '''(also '''Battle of El Salt or El Salto / Puerto Chacabuco Engagemen) is an armed combat that took place place between West Patagonia and The Zexian Empire. It is part of the Zexian-Patagonian War and started on February 2nd, when the Federal Republic of West Patagonia declared war on the Zexian Empire after it´s military forces entered it´s sea and air space. Background Previous trade agreements with the Zexian Empire gave it the right to hold for use a piece of land in the Herradura peninsula. El Salto was the name of the location and it was a previous undeveloped urban area. In time, the place was renamed to Puerto Chacabuco (as zexian assets gave it more infraestructure). Patagonian civilians resided at the place before the conflict. The nearby village eastsides of Puerto Chacabuco, at the other side of the Herradura Bay, took the name of El Salto. Due to the escalation of the tense relations between West Patagonia and the Empire, the Emperor descided to effectivly occupy the country. Inmediatly, EPo assets already in the area (5th Batallion of the 2nd Division), blocked the place and warned the civilians to take cover. Within minutes, more North Stream Division batallions had reached the place and intense mortar fire was executed, thus starting the battle. Development Snipe cover and supressive fire followed the mortars. Zexian defenders did little against this and rather looked for cover. After a few minutes, ARCHER artillery was possitioned at the other side of the hill south of the district, then moved forward until it reached the top of the mountains. Artillery fire setted on fire several structures. Minutes later, artillery fire from the district was reported by neighbours. Civilian transport exited the place through air. Other air vessels gave minor air coverage. The artillery fire was formed by energy beams, far superior to the patagonian ARCHER shells, therefore, the artillery pieces withdrew to the back of the mountain and started a MRSI fire against the district. The airforce had been deployed by both sides and air battles are having place. While the Zexian Air Force seems to be mantaining a bridge, the FAPO has engaged in many hit and run raids, knocking simultaniously against the Zexian Forces. After several days of fighting, on Feb. 8th, a west patagonian force of 400 soldiers of the 4th Batallion broke into the complex. The raid claimed 25 west patagonian lives and 27 of the zexians. However, the raid failled and the defenders managed to withdraw these forces out of the complex. By the 12th, the Zexian Empire had failed to maintain control on the line of command and the Zexian Fleet withdrew from the Pacific. The defenders in Chacabuco surrundered hours later. Aftermath Mountains and geography were used by both sides. Barrier ranges were succesfully applied by the West Patagonian Artillery against the beam-based ordinance of the Zexians. Trapped units and civilians were later introduced into Patagonian Society, this being a catalist for the Drake Passage War.